1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a composition for a window film, a flexible window film manufactured using the same, and a flexible display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, glass substrates (or high-hardness substrates) in displays are being replaced by films in order to develop flexible displays capable of being folded and unfolded. Since the flexible displays are thin and lightweight, and can be folded and unfolded, these flexible displays can be manufactured into various shapes.
For the flexible displays, various devices and substrates included therein are also required to have flexibility. In particular, since the window film is disposed at the outermost side of the flexible display, the window film is required to have flexibility, high hardness, and optical reliability.